CATS in highschool?
by JamesArber
Summary: Hi! Please, please, PLEASE ignore this and the three chapters it has. I'm trying to re-do it, give it a new title, make it up better; you know just fix it all together. I've gotten a bit older since last writing it and it's ultimate shit. However it's obviously about the cats while in high school. Come back in a month or two.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**all the CATS look exactly like real people so you know, Etcetera's that peppy blonde Vic a b*tch (sorry dont like her) Tugger that jock who every1 loves and hates all at the same time; you get the point.**

**AND NOW. . . **

**pairings!**

**cori &tanto r siblings (duh!)**

**munk & bomba are dating but she breaks up with him for tugger (if you've ever seen Secret Life its kinda like that just she doesnt get prego k?)**

**Mungojerrie & Rumpelteazer are dating too but we have err. . . conflicts**

**Bomba & Dem are sisters**

**Tugger & Misto are brothers (NOT MATES!) i'll explain in the story**

**Elli* & Plato are dating**

**Cori and Aetha* are dating **

**the rest are either single or i'll explain later and all the older cats are like teachers (old D, Jenny Skimble etc.)**

***AND LAST (BUT NOT LEAST)****OC'S!***

**for those of you who dont know who those are they are my ****O****wn ****C****haracters**

**Aethamist**** (Aetha for short)**

**Misto's twin sister who is ALL black and has the total opposite personality than him (so you know rebel, emo-ish NOT goody-two-shoes and perfect-ish)**

**Elli**

**one of Tantomiles friends, has creamy colored fur with brown and red splotches**

**i have more but they aren't in this story :) **

**that is all ! happy reading! =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2 AKA chapter 1

Etcetera's POV

My blonde ponytail bounced up and down as I walked across the street. The stars on the bottom of my cheerleading outfit glimmered in the sun. Each star represented a year I'd been on the squad. There were four of them, two for football season, and two for basketball. I was only a sophomore but I was already head of the squad. Or, I _will_ be head of the squad. Today was the day I would prove myself worthy to be lead cheerleader.* Now, back to reality.

I continued down the road until I saw a girl in the same outfit as mine at the corner of the road. It was Jemima. She was holding something that looked like a pen and was apparently writing something on her wrist.

"Hey, Jem!" I called out to her.

She looked my way, and started to shove the 'pen' into her backpack. She pulled the leather jacket that she was wearing over her hands and started to walk my way.

"Hey." She said meekly.

"Wassup?"

"Oh uh, nothing much."

"Oh," I stopped myself before continuing to talk, "are you ok Jemi?"

"Yeah." She said slowly, "Yeah, I-I'm fine. You know, Etcy I gotta get to school early. Don't wanna be late for the first day of school." She giggled nervously and started to run in front of me.

"Yeah, uh, ok. Bye!" I called out to her.

Something wasn't right with Jemima. She never goes to school early, first day or not. Maybe her and Misto were having problems. No, they're perfect together. But, still. . . I'm gonna figure out what's wrong with her!

Tantomile's POV

"Come on Cori! You're gonna make us late for school!" I called out to my twin brother.

"Hang on! I only have like, one more level till I kill this dude!" He shouted back to me.

_Why can't he be normal and just get off the computer, already? _I asked myself.

Cori walked into the front room where I was sitting. "I heard that." He said proudly, while grabbing a jacket from the closet next to the kitchen.

"Like I care." I mumbled under my breath.

As soon as we walked out of our house and onto the sidewalk I blurted out, "Holy shit!"

"Shhh, mom'll hear us." Cori whispered to me.

He was right, Mom would hear us cussing then we'd be grounded for like, a week, but this was an exception. My legs were frozen to the bone and I had no other clothes to wear except the stupid cheerleading skirt, but I was already wearing that.

"Why'd I have to be a cheerleader?" I complained to my brother.

"I don't know, but you chose to sign up, so. . ." he didn't continue his sentence. He didn't need to.

I shot him a look of pure evil and kept on walking, ending our conversation.

=^.^=

When I got to school I ran to my old locker and popped it open. I grabbed all of the old posters and stickers of bands that I had left there over summer, and replaced them with newer ones.

"Nice locker, Tantomile." A girl's voice behind me said sarcastically. I didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Shut up, Victoria. You're just jealous that I have a better sense of style than you and still manage to not act like a priss with a stick up their ass." I told her simply

She stared at me for a second before saying, "You're lucky I let you be on the squad."

"Etcetera let me be on the squad not you, genius."

She _hmph-_ed at me, turned on her heal and walked away.

"Get a life." I mumbled under my breath while slamming my locker shut and walking to homeroom.

Rumpelteazers POV

I walked into the school just to be greeted by a crowd of people who wanted autographs and pictures and a whole bunch of other junk. I quickly pushed through the people and tried to get to 1st period, hopefully before even more students could crowd around me. "Teazer!" I heard someone shout from across the hallway. "Teaz!" There it was again! I ran down the hall towards the voice hoping it was someone I actually knew and not some crazed fan. I saw who calling for me and my face brightened up immediately. It was my boyfriend, Mungojerrie. We had met at a party a year or so ago and when I left my shoe fell, eventually he found it and traced it back to me. We started to date after that. It was your basic Cinderella story but it was still romantic and cool. And now we were the biggest thing since . . . well according to The National Enquirer, since forever

I ran up and tackle-hugged him. We posed in front of the school body for a few seconds so they could all get pictures then took off to our classes.

=^.^=

"I missed you." He told me. We were in one of the hallways after school, kissing and talking about nothing. "I missed you too." I replied sadly. He kissed me for the millionth time and asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I said quickly, turning my head away from him. "Rum, I know when something's wrong with you," he said sternly, "what is it?"

"Well, Jer, I-I'm-" I was cut off by some kid, probably a freshman, ran past us saying, "Say cheese!" while snapping pictures of us. We'd be in the news tomorrow if we didn't get out of here quick. I grabbed my bag and Jer took my hand while we ran out the doors of the high school and found another hiding space. We settled behind a big stone wall and Mungojerrie asked me again, "What's wrong?"

I quickly shook my head and said happily, "You know? Let's just shake it off, we'll go have some dinner somewhere and we'll talk about it some other time 'kay?" I suppressed a smile and stood up so we could leave. "Okay?" I asked again.

"Okay."

**Soooo, u like! I hope so and just in case you're wondering Rumpelteazer's not necessarily famous but she is peerrty rich I think that explains the beginning of her part and sorry for so many 1****st**** persons that's what I like tho **

** Aetha =^.^=**

***This sounded so much better in my head lol**


	3. AN Sorry

so, i'm pertty sure u guys no that i haven't updated in a while. i'm really sorry that i haven't. my mom's laptop is the only computer in the house that has Word on it, and rite now it's being really slow adn not working. i will dtill work on my story's but i won't problly update for a while. like i said, i'm really sorry. and just so u know, this applies for ALL my story's except a new one that i'm working on, but i'm gonna make the first couple of capters before i post it, so don't worry about it.

i hope u guys understand, and thanx for being awesome people and reviewing. . . and i promise as soon as her laptop gets fixed i'll update


End file.
